


We're All A Little Inappropriate

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Character of Color, Dorks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy is addicted to cupcakes. She has a feeling she could feel the same way about Danneel, owner of a cupcake store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All A Little Inappropriate

"I got your next hit ready for you," Rachel said as she plopped down next to Sandy.

Sandy looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before she turned to Rachel and smacked her shoulder. "Shut up! You make me sound like some drugged up user and you're my dealer."

"Well, what else would you call it? You're like a crack addict when it comes to these things." Rachel pulled out a white box from her shoulder bag and offered it to Sandy.

Sandy opened the lid and had to bite her lower lip to stop from drooling like a dog. "What flavors did you buy?"

"That one's peanut butter, coconut, red velvet, and strawberry shortcake." Rachel pointed out each cupcake as she spoke.

"I love you. Marry me." Sandy picked up a strawberry shortcake cupcake and licked at the white frosting.

Rachel laughed. "You just love me because I enable your cupcake addiction." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go or I'm going to be late for work."

"Your theater practice doesn't start for at least another hour," Sandy said, her words partly muffled from the cupcake she stuffed into her mouth. "You want to go back and flirt with that guy from the coffee shop you told me about."

"Aldis is a gorgeous man. What can I say? He brings out the little demon in me." Rachel sighed happily and patted Sandy's arm. "Have fun guest starring as Slut #2 or whatever you are today."

Sandy swallowed down her cupcake and glared at Rachel. "Don't mock my role. It helps pay for our apartment."

"Yeah, yeah."

Regretfully, Sandy closed the lid on her cupcakes and placed them aside. She had ten minutes to get back onto the set. Rachel wasn't that far from the truth with her assessment. She was playing some numbered girl in the background for this sitcom episode. Hell, it wasn't even a speaking role. At least Rachel's role in the play she was in had her speaking.

Sandy dusted off her hands and hurried back to the set. Even if it wasn't an Oscar worthy role, she could at least act her heart out like it was.

And the sooner today's filming was over, the sooner she could go back to her cupcakes.

***

"You never did tell me where you purchase our cupcakes," Sandy said as she bent low in front of the refrigerator.

Rachel was sitting on the couch watching some documentary on the History Channel eating a bag of chips. "It's a trade secret. If I tell you, I cease to be your dealer."

Sandy grabbed two bottles of beer and shut the refrigerator before heading back into the living room. "That's stupid." She handed a bottle to Rachel.

"You're stupid. Besides, there's a very good reason why I'm not telling you."

"Which is?"

"The cupcake store is owned by a very beautiful lady and I know you'll just make a fool of yourself trying to flirt with her." Rachel glanced at Sandy. "I've seen the way you flirt. It's like watching a cat drown."

"Shut up! I'm not that bad." Sandy took a large gulp of her beer, hoping Rachel wouldn't bring up the Incident.

"Not that bad? Come on. Don't you remember the time we were at the fair and you-"

Sandy cleared her throat. "That never happened. Okay, so I'm a bad flirt. You still shouldn't deny me my right to buy my own cupcakes."

"If that's what you want. Fine, I'll tell you where it is _if_ I get to go with you the first time. I need some amusement in my life and this will be cheaper than going out to a movie."

"Whatever." Sandy rested the lip of the bottle against her own lips as she settled into her own thoughts. "When you say beautiful, what are we talking about here?"

"Like A-list actress kind of beautiful. She is way out of your league." Rachel nudged Sandy with her shoulder. "Despite knowing how badly you're going to choke, I am completely supportive of you and your terrible decisions."

"Gee, thanks."

***

The next few days were busy for Sandy and she didn't have time to go to the cupcake store. She was filming a shampoo commercial that had her mostly naked and wet while she was surrounded by an unfamiliar crew. There was also a print ad for some magazine where she got to wear laid back clothes and pose with a Labrador retriever in the park.

It was all bit parts, but Sandy couldn't complain much. It got her face out there and she got paid.

Sandy dug her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Rachel's number. Her practice should be over soon.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, are you done?"

"Mhm. Just getting out of practice now. Why, what's up?"

"I was thinking about getting some delicious cupcakes. Did you want to come?"

Rachel chuckled. "Of course I do. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Sandy saw Rachel's car swerving into the parking lot. Sandy opened the passenger door and slid in.

Rachel adjusted her sunglasses. "Are you ready to meet the love of your life?"

"I'm ready to buy some cupcakes and maybe meet the baker. Stop trying to throw me off."

Rachel parked the car and they got out. Sandy blinked at the sight of the store. It had pink walls and a giant cupcake right above the sign that said ' _Two Cups One Cake_.'

Sandy blinked at the sign and turned to Rachel. "That's really the name of the store?"

"Really, really." She winked. "I'm telling you, you'll love the owner."

The bell above the door jingled their arrival and Sandy was halfway in love with the sight of hundreds of cupcakes behind glass counters and the heavenly smell of the same. There were even cupcake stuffed animals that Sandy itched to purchase, just because.

"Welcome to _Two Cups One Cake_!"

Sandy dragged her gaze away from a display of stacked cupcakes to look at the person who spoke. She instantly knew it was the owner of the store. The woman had long red hair and wore a white chef apron over a red tank top and jeans. Not to mention she was _gorgeous_. Sandy wanted to run her fingers through her hair and nibble all over her skin.

"Hi," Sandy said, mumbling the word as she slid her gaze elsewhere.

"I'm Danneel Harris, owner of this fine establishment. What can I get for you today?"

"C-Cupcakes. I love cupcakes."

Danneel chuckled. "You're in the right place. We sell cupcakes. Tons of cupcakes."

Rachel popped out of nowhere behind Sandy and slung her arm around Sandy's shoulders. "Hey, Danneel. This is my roommate, Sandy. She's a huge fan of your place."

"This is the infamous roommate? A pleasure to meet you, Sandy." Danneel held out her hand and Sandy quickly raised her hand to shake it. "While you two are here, would you like to try some samples? I baked them several minutes ago."

"Yes please," Sandy blurted out, her love of cupcakes overcoming her irrationalness while in the presence of really hot women.

"Right this way." Danneel motioned for them to follow and Sandy was just a few steps behind. Danneel went behind the counter and bent down before straightening herself and placing a tray on the counter.

"I've been thinking about adding this new flavor to our regular selection. Tell me what you think?"

None of the cupcakes were decorated or frosted, but Sandy didn't care. She picked up the nearest cupcake and took a bite. Gooey chocolate and caramel flavor exploded in her mouth and her face went slack with pleasure.

Danneel grinned. "I'm still rolling around ideas on what to call it, but what do you think? Good?"

Sandy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I love it. You are amazing."

"Thanks." Danneel placed her arms on the counter, leaning forward. "So, Sandy, if you're such a cupcake lover, why haven't I seen you around before?"

Sandy's body jerked at Danneel's question. In her lust for cupcakes, she nearly (how could she?) forgot how hot Danneel was. She coughed into her fist and babbled out something about being busy with work.

"Hey, Danneel! You've got customers!"

People were entering the store and Danneel let out a sheepish grin. "Browse around while I go take care of these customers. I'll be right back."

Once Danneel was further away, Sandy let out a breath of air and smacked her palm against her forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"Yup, just like I predicted. I must admit, it was entertaining to watch." Rachel patted Sandy's arm. "So are we going to bail on Danneel or are you going to grow some balls and ask her out?"

"The former." Sandy snatched an unfrosted cupcake sample and hustled Rachel out of the store.

***

Her agent had faxed over a script for a supporting character role, a movie written and directed by Quentin Tarantino, and Sandy knew she should be thrilled to have the script in her greedy little hands. Tarantino always had cult classics that people watched for years and made his actors famous. If she got the part, it'd be great for her career.

Yet all she could do was think about was how she blew it with Danneel before anything could even happen.

Sandy slammed her script shut and got off of the couch. It'd been a couple of days since they were at the cupcake store and despite Rachel's cajoling, Sandy did not want to go back when she was just going to make a fool of herself.

Sandy padded her bare feet across the carpeted floor towards the balcony and gazed at the view of the city. At least she didn't have to see Danneel again and compound her embarrassment. Once was enough.

The door slammed and Sandy headed back inside just as Rachel was placing her keys on the hook on the wall.

"Nice look," Sandy said, taking in what Rachel was wearing. Rachel wore a nun habit and a giant rosary over her chest. "Did you get lost on the way home?"

"What can I say? I love performing on stage." Rachel slipped her shoes off. "I need a big cup of coffee. Want to come with me to the coffee shop?"

She was useless at home. "Sure, sounds good to me."

"Good. Let me change first." Rachel noticed Sandy's script on the couch and picked it up. "What's this?"

"A script my agent sent. It's a Tarantino movie."

"Oh, excellent! My roommate's going to be a famous Tarantino girl." Rachel batted her lashes at Sandy. "Can I get your autograph?"

"It's not guaranteed I'll get the part. Now change your clothes so we can go. I'm going stir crazy just staying at home."

***

"Is this a trap?" Sandy asked as she recognized the area they were driving in. "Because I'm really not in the mood for cupcakes."

"That's a first, and _no_ , it's not a trap. My favorite coffee shop is around here and that's how I found _Two Cups One Cake_."

"Favorite? Oh, you mean the one where Aldis works? I get to meet the Aldis?"

"Yes, you do. But more importantly, we get to have coffee and his shop has the best coffee around. I am serious when it comes to coffee."

They got out of the car and walked into the shop. As soon as the door opened, Sandy was hit with the aroma of coffee beans.

Rachel clung to her arm and pointed towards a black man handing a cup of coffee to a customer. "That's Aldis Hodge. Isn't he a hottie?"

"If I was into guys, I would say yes. So why haven't you asked him out yet?"

Rachel scoffed. "Look closer."

Sandy glanced at Rachel briefly before watching Aldis. The customer in front of him had a low cut top and even from this far away, she could see how she heavily flirted with Aldis.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's hot and nearly everyone flirts with him and tries to ask him out, but he always tells them no. I need to stand out from the rest of the herd and I haven't quite done that yet. Now come on, let's get our drinks."

Sandy grinned as she followed Rachel deeper into the shop. Aldis spotted them and he waved. "Hello! What can I get you fine ladies today?"

"Two iced cappuccinos please, Aldis."

"Coming right up. Go ahead and find a table. I'll bring it out to you."

Rachel grinned and after she paid for their drinks, they chose a table in the corner by the front windows. Sandy leaned on her elbow as she looked out the window. _Two Cups One Cake_ was right there and though she could not see inside, she knew Danneel was in there somewhere.

"You haven't asked for cupcakes in days. If you'd like, I can dart inside and buy some for you," Rachel said.

Sandy thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, that's okay. Thanks for the offer though."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would turn down your addiction." Rachel began tapping her fingers on the surface of the table. "It's not like it's the end of the world. You only met her once."

"Yeah, but she's gorgeous and funny and she bakes really awesome cupcakes. She's kind of perfect and I'm too awkward to attempt any hook up."

Aldis came around with their iced cappuccinos and set them down on the table. He winked at Rachel before walking back to his counter. Sandy waggled her eyebrows at Rachel before taking a sip of her drink.

"Looks like someone likes you."

Rachel grunted. "Aldis flirts with everyone. It doesn't mean anything."

"You should try and ask him out. There's nothing to lose."

"Sure there is, I lose out on good coffee. Besides you can't say anything when you won't even go across the street to be near Danneel let alone ask her out."

"Whatever." Sandy glanced at the cupcake store once more before turning her attention towards her cappuccino. "I have more important things to worry about like my audition next week."

"Yes! You need to blow everyone out of the water and win a part in a Tarantino movie. Then when you're a famous movie star, I can do interviews and say how I knew you when you were a little person. Of course, you're always going to be little. Can't help that."

Sandy grinned. "That's only if I get the part. It's not a sure thing."

"So I'll help you run lines until you are perfect."

"That works."

***

By some miracle, Sandy won the role of Aliyah Domingo (her last name changed to better reflect Sandy's mixed heritage), a pharmacy technician who helped hide the bodies that the main characters killed. She had witty lines and even got to shoot a gun in the movie. It was pretty awesome.

Sandy had to tone down her excitement when she saw a few of the stars of the movie, Matt Damon and Eva Mendes, pass her by. She had a scene with Matt Damon in a couple of hours and she didn't want to mess up. Or, even more embarrassing, hug Matt and confess how much she loved his acting.

She wandered to the buffet table and was surprised to see a plate stacked with cupcakes. Sandy reached for a cupcake and took a bite.

"Sandy!"

Sandy turned around and almost choked on her food when she saw Danneel standing there. She swallowed what was in her mouth and gave Danneel a faint wave. "Hey, hi. Danneel. Hi."

She grinned. "Hi."

"Why are you here? I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Tarantino is a huge cupcake fanatic, so my bakery is catering while the movie is being filmed. I didn't realize you were an actor."

"Yeah. I act." Sandy groaned. "I'm not usually so stupid sounding though, I promise."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." Danneel glanced at the cupcake in Sandy's hand. "I was worried you weren't a fan of my desserts anymore when I didn't see either you or your roommate in my shop."

"Oh, that. We've just been so busy with work that we haven't had time to head your way. But I guess I don't have to with you here."

"Indeed. Hey, listen. I know this might sound forward of me, but I was hoping if I could ask you out." Danneel rocked on her heels and gave Sandy a big grin. "I know this great restaurant we could go to."

Sandy inhaled sharply and almost crushed her cupcake in her hand. "Yes! I'd loved to."

"Wonderful." Danneel dug into her pocket and wrote something on a scrap of paper before handing it to Sandy's shaking hand. "This is my number."

"I'll be done shooting a little after two. I'll call you then?"

Danneel touched Sandy's hand, letting her fingers trail along her skin before pulling back. "I can't wait."

***

The day dragged on and Sandy just wanted to rush home, shower, change into a hot outfit, and call Danneel. Finally, her last scene of the day occurred where she was knees deep in a hole with a shovel and dirt all over her.

"And cut!" Tarantino called out and Sandy tossed the shovel to a nearby crew member before climbing out. "You're done for the day, McCoy. See you tomorrow."

She gave Tarantino a salute before leaving. She definitely needed to shower before she even thought about calling Danneel.

It took about thirty minutes to get home and Sandy hopped into the shower. Ten minutes later, she was dialing Danneel's number.

"Danneel's House of Pleasure, how may I service you?"

Sandy choked and squeaked out a greeting. "It's Sandy!"

"Why hello, Sandy. I'm very pleased you called. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Nothing like digging holes and sprouting lines. What about you?" Sandy curled up on the couch, letting her bare feet rest on the coffee table.

"After I saw you and dropped off the baked goods on the set, I went back to my humble store and sold plenty of cupcakes to happy patrons. All I want to do is relax with a certain someone and eat something that will pleasure my taste buds."

Sandy immediately pictured Danneel's bright red hair between her legs, her tongue lapping at Sandy's clit. "Sounds like a great plan," Sandy said with a hitch in her voice. "Where do you suggest? You mentioned a restaurant earlier today?"

"Mhm. I know this quaint little place a couple of blocks by my apartment that has the best gnocchi you've ever tasted."

"Sounds great."

"Shall I pick you up at eight?"

"Eight is good." Sandy briefly told Danneel where she lived. "It's so far away though and I really don't want to hang up just yet. So besides cupcakes, what else do you like?"

"You're my kind of girl. I don't want to hang up either. Well, I'm a huge fan of 80s music and sometimes when the nightclub has an 80s night, I like to wear an 80s outfit and dance the night away."

Sandy laughed. "That sounds incredibly dorky."

"What can I say? I'm a huge dork under this pretty shell. I can even quote Battlestar Galactica quotes, if you'd like." She could almost hear the wink in Danneel's voice.

"Do it. Quote something from Adama."

"Sometimes you have to roll a hard six."

"Marry me." The words slipped out of Sandy's mouth and she smacked her palm against her forehead. "Uh, ignore that. I sometimes speak before thinking."

"But what if I liked it? You're a pretty lady and I bet you'd look good in my bed."

Sandy bit her lip and couldn't help her free hand slipping down between her legs. "Oh?"

"Mhm. The _things_ I'd do to you, Sandy. If only you were here right now."

Sandy gulped at how seductive of a picture Danneel was painting in her head, and she was barely saying anything at all. "Then I can't wait until our date tonight."

***

Sandy debated between wearing a dress that was sexy verging on slutty or a dress that was pretty, but in no way slutty. She held up both dresses to Rachel who was sitting on the edge of Sandy's bed.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking whatever choice you choose, it'll just end up on the floor of Danneel's bedroom." Rachel flashed her a grin. "But I'm always partial to the slutty dress. Go with that one."

Sandy took another look at it before nodding. "Works for me."

Rachel got to her feet. "Now remember, I want you to do everything you're not supposed to do. Twice even."

"Got it." Sandy began walking towards the bathroom to change her clothes.

"And I better not see you in this apartment until at least noon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

***

Danneel was even more gorgeous than before and Sandy told her just that, though what she actually said probably made no sense.

Danneel grinned and reached for Sandy's hand. "Thanks. You're not looking bad yourself. I could eat you up right now and not give a damn whose watching."

Sandy felt her cheeks warm and she cleared her throat. "As awesome as that sounds, I'd really like to save getting arrested by the police for at least our fourth date."

"Fourth date, eh? I love an adventure."

The restaurant Danneel had chosen had delicious food and no matter how much Sandy blundered her words, Danneel would ignore it and answer Sandy as if she didn't misspoke.

"Why are you so nice?" Sandy blurted. "I'm a mess."

Danneel shrugged as she reached for her wine glass and took a sip. "You're not a mess and I certainly don't believe that. I'm 'nice' because I like you. You're hot, you're a sweetheart, and your quirks rev my engine."

"Oh." Sandy didn't know what to say to that.

"There's nothing wrong with letting your freak flag fly. Perhaps after dinner, I'll show you mine." Danneel winked.

Sandy felt her body relax and she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yup." Sandy leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "Want to hear a funny story while I was filming a shampoo commercial?"

"Sure."

Sandy launched into a story about how the location where the commercial was shooting had no running water and the heater was stuck on full blast, but the commercial had to be filmed on that day and that day only.

"So what did you do?" asked Danneel.

"What else could I do? I got naked and pretended that I was having the time of my life while shampooing my not-wet hair." Sandy laughed. "It wasn't one of my finer acting gigs."

"Let me tell you about this one customer of mine. This lady comes in screaming at my employees because she found her _own_ hair in one of my cupcakes."

"How could you tell?"

Danneel grinned. "Because I certainly don't have blue hair and neither do any of my employees. The lady did. I told her that I wasn't going to refund her money, considering it was her hair and she'd already eaten most of the cupcakes. I refuse to let anyone, even a customer, play me like that."

"So what did she say?"

"The lady sputtered and threatened to bad mouth my store to all her friends, and I interrupted her to let her know that she should also tell her friends they're not welcomed at my store if she's an example of what their behaviors are like. I hate liars and cheaters and the lady was a prime example of both."

Sandy choked back her laughter behind a fist as Danneel looked on smugly. "I can't believe you said that to her."

"I did, and the best part? The lady came back the very next day acting as if nothing had ever occurred."

They split the check once they finished their meal and began walking towards Danneel's car. "This has been a really great date. It's been fun," Sandy said.

Danneel stopped to turn towards Sandy. "Good because I'm feeling the same way. Can I kiss you?"

"Yes please."

She tilted Sandy's chin up and kissed her. Sandy wrapped her arms around Danneel's neck and deepened the kiss.

A car honking caused Sandy to take a step back, breaking the kiss. "That was a really good kiss."

Danneel reached for Sandy's hand and interlocked their fingers. "I'm glad you think so because I really enjoyed kissing you. Wanna head back to my place so you can see my tattoo?" There was a glint in Danneel's eyes.

"Oh? And where would this tattoo be located on your body?"

Danneel winked before slipping her hand out of Sandy's grasp and heading to the driver's side of the car. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sandy did. She licked her lips and opened the passenger door. She was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

***

Sandy, wearing nothing but a white shirt, leaned against the kitchen counter while waiting for the coffee maker to finish brewing coffee.

Arms circled her waist and Danneel's lips pressed gentle kisses along her neck. "Making coffee for me?"

"Actually, it's for me, but if you're a good girl you can have some too."

"But what if I want to be a bad girl?" Danneel emphasized this point by moving her hands upward to squeeze Sandy's breasts.

Sandy moaned and pushed her ass back towards Danneel. "Then I'll cook you breakfast."

"Excellent." Danneel rested her chin on Sandy's shoulder to peer at the coffee maker. "You know, there's at least a couple of minutes before that thing's done. Wanna help me test out the weight of my counters while we wait?"

Sandy laughed and turned around to kiss Danneel. She had a feeling she could get addicted to this woman. "Hell yeah."


End file.
